Ultimate Tenkaichi Movie 1: A Cold Reception
by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan
Summary: Continuing from Ultimate Tenkaichi: A New Hero. During a break in the action, the Z-Fighters decide to take a vacation. Little do they know, it will be all but relaxing... Image done by Lock On Buster o9 (STORY WILL BE RESTARTED PLEASE CHECK PROFILE)
1. Reborn

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry this took so long, but I suffer from a condition called laziness.**

**For any new readers, welcome! I do ask though that you read my other story, Ultimate Tenkaichi: A New Hero, before reading this as you will be left in the dark to various parts of the plot if you don't.**

**Enjoy your read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all original characters that appear.**

**[BGM: (Background Music): Hell Above the Water by Curve]**

**Supersaiyaninfinitygohan presents:**

**A production:**

**Directed and written by Supersaiyaninfinitygohan:**

**Inspired by and based on the Dragon Ball videogame series:**

**Music by various artists:**

**Starring Yuken Kaminoke, Hisashi Kaminoke, Jacks Game, Bulla Briefs, Lucy Crane and many others:**

**Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi Movie 1:**

**A Cold Reception**

The dark room was lit up slightly by several computer screens. Sounds of beeping could be heard as the machines displayed complex schematics and designs, some close to humanoid and one design of a gun.

Freeza sat up with a start as several thousand volts of electricity ran through his body. The broken and battered prince breathed heavily as the images of syringes and saws nearing his face.

Freeza soon came over his shock however and looked around the dark room, wondering how he was alive. The prince got off the metallic table and looked at its shiny surface, gasping at his reflection.

Freeza's legs, tail, right breast and left arm were completely mechanical. His cranium was now covered by black armour with brown patches, similair to those worn by his former henchmen, while his left eye was now red, being able to give scouter readings.

Freeza then turned as his father and brother were awakened also. The infamous King Cold had not gone through much change besides that his arms were now both metallic and seemed to be lead. Cooler however was very different.

The stingy tyrant seemed to be entirely metalic, his body a shining turquoise that could be seen clearly even in the dim light.

"Where are we?" Freeza asked no one in particular, though his question was answered.

"Ahh, you're awake. Good." Came a deep, obviously computer edited voice. Making his identity unknown, "I'm sure you have many questions. Some of them will be answered later. But know this: if you do not do what I ask, then I will deactivate all of you."

"How's about answering this question." Demanded the king, "What did that green guy do to us?"

"His name is Cell. What his motives are and what he did are of no concern to you. You three should focus on what I am telling you to do."

"And what do you want us to do?" Asked Cooler in his now slightly metallic voice.

"Make the ones who defeated you suffer beyond what they knew they could suffer."

**[Stop BGM]**

'I never knew I could suffer this much!' Yelled Hisashi in his head, 'I swear, I would rather take on Freeza on the worst day of his life than have to go through this! How can the others just sleep through this torture!?'

"The wheels on the bus go round and round! Round and round, round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round..." Came what was a cacophony of epic proportions to the extraterrestrial warrior.

After a break in the action of... well evil, the Z-Fighters decided to have some down time, a break in their training regimes. Even Bulma had somehow managed to convince Vegeta to drop his training for the holiday. How she did that is something not permitted for daytime television.

The Z-Fighters had decided to split into groups: Yuken, Jacks, Hisashi, Lucy, Bulla, Oolong and Master Roshi made one group while Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and their families along with Puar, Yamcha and Krillin and his family made group two.

Tien, Chiaoutzu and Piccolo decided to spend their vacations differently: by staying alert for any signs of trouble. So far they seemed to have made the right choice.

'Dam lucky bald people!' Thought Hisashi as the song, which had been going for a good hour or so, continued, 'Getting peace and quiet while I get stuck with this! No being allowed to fly there because of that stupid blue-haired woman! To top of this terrible trip, I have to spend it all in those dam mountains! I lived on an ice planet for a year! I've had enough cold for a lifetime! I should have gone with Vegeta, instead of my brother. He's probably doing better than I am...'

At that moment in time, the prince was actually doing quite well. While group one travelled via bus, group two made use of a convoy of cars, the prince being in the front of these cars, all headed for the beach.

Inside the lead car Gohan, Goku, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks sat, all dressed in Hawaiian shirts and khaki shorts, drove along. Out of nowhere, the prince of all Saiyans suddenly gave a relaxed sigh.

"Do you hear that Kakarot?" Asked the prince as he looked out the window.

"Err... hear what Vegeta?" Asked Goku from the backseat.

"Exactly. Silence. Which means no bratty Yuken yelling at me, clearly forgetting his place, no Hisashi asking to be trained and no Jacks mating with his woman. To top it all off, that white-haired brat is in the mountains, too far away to try anything with my daughter. The boy gets his snow, I get my silence, and thanks to the Namekian, we all get a vacation. Everybody wins."

"Well Vegeta, I never saw Bulla get in the car with the others. I'm pretty sure she went to the mountains with Yuken." Said Gohan as he drove and Vegeta turned to him and glared.

"That's preposterous." Said the prince plainly.

"I saw her get on too." Said the youngest Son boy.

"Same here Vegeta."

"I'm pretty sure sis got on that bus dad." Came the voices of Goku and Trunks respectively from the back.

"Tch. I'll prove it to you then." Said Vegeta and then picked up the in the car, dialled the number of Bulma's car and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Vegeta?" Came the voice of said Saiyan's wife.

"Yes, I wish to speak with Bulla."

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, she asked if she could go with Jacks and them, so I said yes." There was a moment of silence as the cogs turned in Vegeta's head, "Hello? Vege-" Bulma was cut off as the phone in the prince's hand was crushed like tinfoil.

"Gohan." Said Vegeta in an eerily calm voice, "Open my window... please."

No one asked why. They were all smart enough not to, so the eldest Son boy complied and did as told quickly.

Vegeta then slowly and calmly put his head out of the window. This was followed by a scream of pure rage and frustration that could be heard through the O-Zone layer by several planets and even by a long-haired warrior, five years into the future as he meditated.

Back on the bus...

'I have no idea where that scream came from, but whatever it was, it finally stopped their singing.' Thought Hisashi.

"Alright folks!" Came the cheery voice of the bus-driver, "We should be there in a few short moments!"

"Finally!" Thought the Saiyan as he relaxed and closed his eyes, "Maybe now I can get some decent rest. Albeit a short one."

"Yup. Just about three more hours!"

Hisashi's eyes snapped open, 'No...'

"So how about..."

'No, no, no...'

"Another song! Oh... ten thousand bottles of milk on the wall! Ten thousand bottles of milk! If one of those bottles should fall off the wall..." And the bus continued down its path, the passengers' singing drowning out the Saiyan's screams of agony.

When the time finally came, which a certain Saiyan was very thankful for, Hisashi leapt out of the bus, hugging the ground and making snow angels, leaving the others confused.

"Umm... Hisashi. What are you doing?" The brute instantly stopped his joy and picked up his younger sibling by the scruff of his jacket.

"Brother, how could you and the rest of them simply sleep through that torture?"

"Earmuffs." The boy said plainly with a shrug making Hisashi drop him, "Why didn't you wear yours?"

The elder Saiyan growled as answer, showing he did want to continue talking about the subject.

The surrounding area was very desolate, surrounded by mountains and snow. A ski-lodge and ski-lift visible a short distance. It reminded the two Kaminoke boys of the ice planet they hid on for a while, though it was more Hisashi that remembered it than Yuken as he was quite young at the time.

To combat the cold, all wore thick winter jackets and several layers of clothing underneath, though there was a difference in colour and all the males (minus Oolong and Roshi) had snowboarding goggles on.

Yuken chose a cobalt blue jacket while Hisashi had dark green, Jacks dark orange, Roshi red, Oolong black, Bulla went for light blue and Lucy wore pink to contrast her green hair.

"Alright." Spoke Jacks, who had designated himself as the leader, "As far as rooms go, it's the busy season so we could only get three. Me and Lucy will share a room..."

"I hope you guys are quiet tonight." Interrupted Yuken, "Every night you guys are making those weird noises."

"Err..." Jacks turned to Hisashi in hopes that Yuken did not know completely what he was talking about, and the Saiyan shrugged.

"Last I checked he knows what it is, but doesn't know when it happens unless he sees it."

"Sees what?" Asked the boy in question.

"It's nothing." Continued Jacks, "As I was saying, Hisashi, Master Roshi and Oolong will share the biggest room..."

The brute stared the human down, "Get in that bed with me, and I'll break your neck."

"No respect for the old these days..." Mumbled the martial artist.

"What do you care? You'll probably be in the bar most of the time."

Roshi and Oolong brightened up and asked in unison, "There's a bar here?"

"Ahem." Interrupted the group's 'leader', "Lastly Yuken and Bulla will share a room." The two looked at each other and blushed. Yuken had moved out of her room a decent time ago and the two had not seen much of each other since, Jacks decided to play on this and gave Yuken a light nudge with his elbow, "After all, Yuken _did _request that they share a room, them being the lovebirds they are."

Yuken's blush deepened, making him seem like a beacon in the snow, "Oh Jacks! Such a kidder!" The boy then shoved his elbow hard into the other Saiyan's gut full-force making Jacks double-over in pain as his eyes bulged.

A small breeze blew by, making Lucy shudder, "Wow. It sure is cold, huh Jacks?"

The boyfriend soon got over his pain and followed up on the cue, "Well let's see if we can fix that." The two then huddled together and shared some body warmth in a hug, earning a disgusted sound from Hisashi and a feeling of jealousy from Bulla.

"Hey Yuken." Said the Briefs girl.

"Yeah?" Yuken said turning away from looking at the mountains.

"I'm feeling a little cold too."

"Okay." Yuken said happily and then took off his thick coat, revealing his first layer of clothing to be a cotton, light blue sweater, "You can have my coat."

Bulla fell backwards comically but then regained her composure with a sigh, "Never mind." She said flatly, but then asked worriedly, "But won't you get cold?"

"Nah-ah." The Saiyan said as he zipped up his jacket again, "Ever since I got that cure that changed my hair, my body isn't affected by any temperature change."

"Well if you're done with your explanation, I think someone should get the bags." Interrupted the rude Oolong.

"Certainly." Agreed Roshi, eager to exit the cold and enter the drunk... I mean bar, "Jacks get the bags please."

"Hisashi, mind getting the luggage? Kind of busy."

"Whatever, Yuken get the bags."

"Ahem."

The elder brother sighed, "Please."

"Roger dodger!" The boy said with a smile and a salute. As Yuken walked over to the bus, Hisashi decided to have a talk with the dejected Bulla.

"Don't be so glum. Sara was his chosen mate, and it took him five months to understand romantic advances."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better." The young girl said even more dejectedly and Hisashi shrugged as he walked towards the lodge.

Jacks was suddenly zapped out of his dream-like state in the hug, as he felt a power spike for less than a second, 'That was weird.' The Saiyan was further snapped out of his thoughts when he heard screams and the sound of scraping metal.

Jacks looked to see Yuken shaking the bus up and down hard like a piggybank, trying to get the luggage to fall out, "Yuken no!"The spiky-haired Saiyan said as he ran, "Put the bus down! The bags are in the trailer!"

Lucy and Bulla were left alone and the elder sighed, "Well this is just great so far."

Bulla nodded in agreement, "So much for the _normal _holiday mom wanted."

Inside a cave on a far away mountain the advanced equipment Freeza now had allowed him to hear and see everything, "Oh trust me child..." The tyrant smirked evilly, "...this is one holiday you won't ever forget. After all, it will be your last!"

**A/N: Now that the first chapter is out of the way, I have a request: If any fans of this fic have a passion for drawing/painting, please let me know for I would really appreciate some fanart as I am currently looking for a story cover for this.**

**Other than that, I hope I have some new followers, please review!**


	2. Something in The Mountains

**A/N: Well, I don't really have this chapter planned out, so I'm just gonna see where it goes. Hopefully it will end up somewhere nice and tropical.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all of my original characters. Raiden221, Shadowmaster77 and SSJ5 Kiezen are the only authors with permission to use Yuken. Permission to use any and all of my characters must be given before they can be used in any form of art.**

**Have a great read!**

**Chapter 2**

**Something in the mountains.**

The royal Cold family all sat on different examining tables testing their upgraded bodies as the screens ran several battle scenarios and then downloaded them into the various cyborgs' brains.

After a few seconds the young Freeza decided to speak up, "Hey! Whoever you are!"

"Yes?" Asked the still masked voice in a plain tone.

"It's time you answered some of our questions."

An audible sigh was heard, "Well get on with it then. I am very busy you know."

"Well firstly…" Started Cooler, "What upgrades have you made to us?"

"By exchanging flesh for machine, you are all now equipped with scouters in your eyes, enabling you to tell power levels up to any amount. Since each of you suffered different injuries, each of you received different abilities.

"Freeza, you are able to collect energy much faster than before and your speed is now tenfold. King Cold, as you have noticed, you now have metallic arms. Due to the nature of the severs, I could not reattach your arms. Instead I replaced them with a synthetic copy of the universes hardest material: Katchin. Being synthetic it only has three quarters the strength, but still far more than what your real arms could withstand.

"Finally Cooler: Due to your extensive injuries your body has been put in a healing tank whilst your mind has been transferred to a mechanical body made completely of synthetic katchin."

As Cooler came to the grips that he was in a fake body his father realized something, "This seems like a lot of effort to beat someone, what do you get out of it?"

There was a slight pause over the intercom before a door opened on the side of the room, flooding it with bright light and showing a familiar silhouette as the figure said, "I think that question is best answered in person."

Freeza smiled darkly as he recognized the figure, "So, we meet again…"

Back at the hotel, Jacks was having some slight… issues with reception.

"_Briefs…_" He said to the foreign man slowly, "B-R-I-E-F-S. Briefs. Ya know like Bulma Briefs, head of Capsule Corporation. She even made the booking for crying out loud!"

Jacks could speak fifteen different languages fluently from around the universe. From Zenuian to Cromandian. French however was lost to him and sounded like gibberish as the man at the desk shrugged his shoulders and continued to speak that difficult language.

Hisashi meanwhile was getting more and more impatient. What broke it however was when Yuken said, "Hisashi!"

"What?" He responded rudely.

"I found this yellow snow! You want some! It's really good!"

"Jacks move now! Let me talk to him!"As the elder Saiyan stormed away Yuken wondered why Hisashi was so afraid of a lemon flavored snow cone he had bought.

After Bulla had taken over with linguistics, the group were lead to their separate rooms and got ready for their the rooms were the same with one bed, one sofa, a large T.V. a bathroom and a small kitchen. The scene was all made fancy-looking with a mixture of soft white paint and dark brown wood.

Inside the shared room of Oolong, Roshi and Hisashi, said Saiyan was laying some ground rules, "As I said before, and I meant it, either of you get in that bed with me, sober or not, I will snap your neck in a way that you feel every bone break. Now, any questions?"

"Yeah!" Spoke up a reluctant Oolong, "Why are you in charge?"

"Because I can bench-press this entire building and then some, the old man can bench-press a car and you can bench-press a waffle, that's how I got this pecking order."

"You know Oolong he has a point there." Said the elderly Roshi as he changed into his Hawaiian shirt and shorts, "Besides, we'll be at the bar most of the time."

"I thought you were giving up on drinking?" The pig said raising an eyebrow.

"I said I was giving up on drinking, but now I'm giving up on giving up. Why stop at something you're good at?"

"I don't know… kidney failure, liver damage, brain damage, death…"

In the room that now housed the youngest pair of warriors, Yuken whistled at the sight, "Wow! And we get all this?"

Bulla felt slightly nervous as she had a rather large question to ask, "Hey Yuken I wanna know something."

"Can you ask later?" The white-haired boy said as he retrieved his tail from his pants, waving it around a few times for relief, "I was hoping to hit the slopes for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?"

The boy nodded fervently, "I see it on T.V. a lot and it's something I really wanna try. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." Bulla said tiredly as she stored her question for later.

In the room of Lucy and Jacks the elder Saiyan collapsed on the bed with a relaxed sigh, "I'm glad that after almost two straight years of fighting, I can finally relax."

The green-haired beauty landed next to him on the bed, "Yeah. Especially now that we're alone we can…"

"Umm… about that." Interrupted Jacks, "It's been a long two years of fights, and we see each other so often, I just want to take it slow this holiday. Really relax."

"Meaning… you don't want to spend time with me?" She asked hurt.

"No, no, no, no! It's nothing like that, I just…"

"Save it Jacks!" The femme-fatal then got up and walked to the door, "You want some alone time, you can have it!" With that she exited the room and slammed the door, making several cracks in the wall.

Again a sigh from Jacks, though this time it was one of frustration, "Wait to go Game. Should've mentioned what this holiday was all about. Though that would ruin the surprise…"

**A/N: I know. This chapter really was not good. I'm struggling with a bit of a block with this story at the moment, so updates will probably be slower as I try and get my quality of writing back up.**

**Just so you know, this chapter was more just to set things up, so it should get better as we progress.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and watch out for meteors!**

**-Supersaiyaninfinitygohan**


	3. The Return

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've touched this! Time to fix that…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. Cover image property of Lock On Buster o9. Any and all songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

**The Return**

"Men." Lucy said out loud as she seated herself at the bar and planted her elbow next to Master Roshi who had a visible red line on his face, signaling his lack of soberness, as he slept with his head on the counter.

The old man jumped back with a start and almost fell off his chair as well as spilling some of his drink, "What? Who let that chicken out? Oh, Lucy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out and about with your boyfriend?" He then took another sip of his beverage.

"Hmph." She crossed her arms, "Yeah right. Every time I want to do something with him, he just says he wants to relax and stays in that room the whole time talking on the phone with someone." Lucy replied with anger in her voice.

"Uh-huh." The master took another sip, "Well sounds like he's cheating on you."

"What?! But Jacks would never do something like that… right?"

"Sometimes people do things you don't expect them to do. There's only remedy for this: make him jealous. Find some big brute and make the lucky fella walk around with you everywhere, especially in front of Jacks."

Lucy thought the plan over in her head before a smile came onto her face, "You know what Roshi, that just might work." She then stood up and waved as she ran, "Thanks for the help!"

"Not a problem my dear!" At that moment Oolong climbed back onto his stool, also visibly drunk.

"You do realize that was terrible advice don't you?"Asked the pig.

"Meh, makes the vacation more interesting." Roshi then ordered another round.

"Well don't look now but I think you're about to get another customer. Boy do I feel sorry for him."

Jacks sat himself down with a depressed sigh and leaned his head on his hand, "What's wrong my lad?" Asked Roshi intrigued.

"It's Lucy: Every time she wants to spend time, I have to turn her down to make some arrangements."

"Arrangements for what?"

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Roshi and Oolong nodded and the Saiyan revealed a small black box. Lifting the lid of said box, Jacks displayed a twenty four carat diamond ring and the two at the bar whistled.

"You could buy five Kame houses with that!" Declared Oolong.

"I've spent a lot of time with her and I know I want to make a permanent commitment, this trip is the best time, which is why I keep calling the restaurant to make sure our reservation is still there and everything is perfect. I even asked Bulma for this specific spot so we could be away from the more talkative people of our group."

"Hmm… I see." Roshi contemplated the new information, "Well I think you should apologize for what you've done so far and make up some excuse, I'm sure she'll forgive you. In fact, I saw her go up stairs just now…" the martial artist had to stifle a laugh.

"You know what? You're right! Thanks Master Roshi!"

As soon as the Saiyan left Oolong spoke up, "You are a cruel, cruel old man."

"Well you didn't try to stop me or ruin my plans." Replied Roshi.

"Touché. Well, here comes another one."

"Bulla!" Greeted Roshi, "Yuken right." She crossed her arms and nodded.

"We spent three hours on the slopes, and every time I tried to flirt with him, he just didn't get it. I swear, I have no idea how Sara put up with all this. It's like talking to a rock behind a soundproof window."

"Hmm… well I can think of only one remedy to your situation…"

**[BGM: Nail's Gift Theme by Bruce Faulconer]**

On the second floor, Hisashi was enjoying a rather long nap on the king sized bed. Snoring slightly and his hands behind his head, dreaming of years passed.

_The scene was a small beach, about midday with a ten-year-old Emerald fighting a robotic dummy as the waves crashed behind her. The child's expression was one of anger as she delivered furious blows._

"_You can do better than that." Commented Hisashi who, appeared to be about eleven years of age, as he came from behind a boulder._

"_I thought I told you to leave me alone." Emerald commented while keeping her eyes on her opponent._

"_Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the academy, but that prank was pretty funny." Hisashi said with a wry smile._

"_No it was not!" The female yelled as she punched off the head of the training android. She then walked up to him and began to poke him in the chest as she spoke, "You think you're so great and you can say whatever you want because you're new, but I've news for you pal!"_

_Hisashi became angered and stepped forward, "Oh yeah? Well then go ahead and tell me! Whoa!" The Saiyan had tripped on a stone and fell forward onto her. In a strange turn of events, his mouth somehow landed on hers and they exchanged a well known custom._

_Jumping back up, both blushing, they cried in unison, "Gross!" And began to wipe their mouths furiously. They looked back at each other for a moment, before turning back away and wiping even harder._

In the real world, the Saiyan gave a small smile at the first time he realized how beautiful she was. Though he was first unhappy with his chosen mate, overtime they became very close. He would have loved to spend the whole day just lying in bed thinking about her, but the universe was less than kind in that respect.

**[Stop BGM]**

"Hisashi!" Called Lucy and the warrior slowly grunted awake.

"Someone better be dead, or else someone soon will be." Hisashi spoke as he rubbed his eyes and opened them to find the green-haired human.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, I have a proposition you may find interesting: I need someone to make Jacks jealous and I think that you would be the perfect candidate."

Hisashi thought it over in his head, "Pass."

This came as a shock to Lucy, "But, I thought you too were rivals? Don't you want to mess with him?"

"I believe in fair fights. Making my opponent angry and holding things over their heads is not my style. I think you're looking for Vegeta. That reminds me, I should make sure him and Yuken don't talk for a while. Besides, me and Jacks have a… complicated history."

"Come on…" Said Lucy seductively as she pulled him off the bed.

At that moment in time Jacks was walking down the hallway thinking, 'This is perfect! All I need to do is tell her I'm sorry and that I want to take her out for dinner tonight. I was hoping to save the proposal for the end of the trip, but this'll work. That's weird, why is her ki signature coming from Hisashi's room?'

Finding the door ajar, the Saiyan peaked in to see Hisashi walking backwards defensively with Lucy's fingers on his chest.

"Please… for me? It won't be hard. And it will only take a couple of minutes." Said the female sweetly.

"I don't think…"

Hisashi was cut off when Jacks, seething with rage pushed open the door, "Why you no good, lousy, son of a"

"I can explain!"

Jacks denied Hisashi this chance as he rocketed forward and tackled him through the wall. As a defensive measure, Hisashi turned into a Super Saiyan and Jacks did the same soon after.

'If there's an upside to this, at least I'll get some decent training…' Thought Hisashi as he dodged several punches.

A few minutes earlier on the ski ramp Yuken was getting ready for another run as Bulla looked around for a suitable boy to make Yuken jealous, 'No, no, no. These are all too old and they'd never go for me. What am I going to do?'

"Hey there hot stuff, what's a girl like you doing all alone? You look like you could use some company." Bulla heard someone nearby say as she felt an arm drape around her shoulders. Looking up, she saw the poster boy for blonde pretty boys about the age of thirteen about a head taller than her, 'Great, this guy is totally in love with himself. He even has a small entourage.' She then looked behind her to see some more thirteen year olds, 'Well if this is what I've got…'

"Oh yes." She hugged his arm lightly, "I'm feeling very lonely." Saying her sentences so that Yuken looked behind him, "I'm Bulla and you are?"

"Steve. Nice for you to make my acquaintance." Bulla fake laughed and almost vomited at the cheesiness.

"Hey Bulla." Yuken said cheerily, "Who's your friend?" He asked, starting to get a strange feeling when he saw Steve's arm on her shoulder.

"I'm someone you shouldn't mess with kid, now beat it." The pretty boy replied rudely.

"Someone You Shouldn't Mess With Kid? That's a mouthful of a name, but I guess I'll just use the acronym: Sysmwk. Hey! With the S-Y-S it almost sounds like sissy!" Came the long return insult of Yuken.

Bulla giggled and Steve made a fist as he grunted, "Alright tough guy, you want some then I'll give you some!" Yuken then felt the energy signature of Jacks and Hisashi in their Super Saiyan states and turned towards the hotel as the bully's fist hit his skull, leaving his hand in terrible pain.

Ignoring what felt like a fly and the screams followed, Yuken growled, "Those jerks. They think they can just leave me out of a spar, well not gonna happen!" The boy then turned Super Saiyan and took off leaving a golden streak behind and several amazed people.

'If they've transformed, then there must be trouble.' Thought Bulla as she took off as well.

Steve's mouth was wide open in shock and a slightly pudgy teenager of his group spoke to him, "You sure know how to pick 'em man."

**[BGM: 16 Piccolo vs Freeza Theme by Bruce Faulconer]**

Huge amounts of snow were thrown up as the two Super Saiyans duked it out. Kicks and punches were everywhere yet none made contact. Hisashi had the advantage however of a cool head while Jacks was wasting all his energy in heavy, messy blows.

'All I have to do is wait till he's out of power, then maybe we can talk this out.' Hisashi's hopes were dashed however when another contender entered the fight.

Firing his small fists at anything that moved the cub yelled, "You jerks! Keeping me out of the fight! No fair! Well I'm not having it! Take this!"

The only level headed Saiyan groaned as their flurry of kicks made them soar higher into the sky. Thunderous noise followed as attacks continued to be blocked but the three-way battle ended when they each simultaneously managed to score a hit on the face.

The Super Saiyans each jumped back panting with marks on their faces ready to continue the fight. At this moment, Lucy and Bulla also flew up to meet them before the fight renewed.

"Jacks, calm down! I can explain everything." Spoke Lucy.

"Yuken! Me and you are going to have a talk about something very important called: _self-control_ and we might touch on the subject of _when a girl is_ _flirting_." Lectured Bulla.

"Oh how dull." Spoke a familiar voice from the sky, "It looks like their fight is over. Should we end them?"

The five warriors looked up to see the new Cooler, Freeza and King Cold floating side by side with their arms crossed and smirking.

"Let's. Freeza which do you want?" Asked King Cold.

"I think I'll take the brat responsible for my makeover."

Yuken smiled as his blood boiled in anticipation, "Looks like this vacation will actually be fun."

**[Stop BGM]**

**A/N: Nothing else to say besides, please review!**


	4. Who's Cooler?

**A/N: Yes I know this coming out slowly, but I am currently working with multiple fics. Also, in between times I update, you might want to take a look at one of my other stories: Saiyaman. This is if you want of course.**

**Well, here's we get started with the fights!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All songs suggested go to their respected owners.**

**Claimer: I own this plot and all my original characters.**

**Who's cooler?**

* * *

The group stared each other down for a few seconds as a small wind blew by and the air grew chill. The two females of the group backed away as they knew what would soon follow.

Each warrior was assessing who would be an ideal match to fight. The Frost Demons had a large advantage due to their cybernetic enhancements and seemingly limitless stamina, having the ability to survive having literally half their bodies cut off.

The Saiyans were in a tough spot, but this didn't make any difference to them as each relished the challenge and their blood pumped at the chance of a worthy opponent.

* * *

"Huh, what's going on out there?" Master Roshi asked as he lifted his head from the bar, "My, my. Those are some big powers. Time to do what I do best: cheer them on silently from the sidelines. Bartender! Another round!"

* * *

Back outside the air grew tense as they all stared at one another. Finally having enough, "Hey! Freeza!" Yelled Lucy, "How are you still alive? I thought you three were destroyed?"

Freeza kept his gaze on his opponents as he said, "It appears as though a commoner knows of me. How irritating." The female scowled at the remark, "I believe a few of those pellets the scientist created should be able to handle them."

'Scientist?' Bulla asked herself, 'Who could do this kind of work with cybernetics? Not even mom would be able to create bodies like that…'

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when Cold spoke up, "I agree. Wouldn't want to waste energy on the weak, now would we?" The behemoth opened his hand and dropped six dark blue, metal pellets that fell into the snow softly.

After a few seconds the ground shattered as mechanical menaces revealed themselves with high-pitched screams. They were slightly taller than Saibamen and were similar in appearance besides having a tail and being completely robotic, giving them dark blue, metallic skin and red eyes.

"What are those?" Lucy asked stepping backwards, surprised none of their comrades were stepping in. Steeling herself she thought, 'No. They believe we can handle ourselves, and we'll show them we can!'

Seeing her young friend in a similar state of shock Lucy spoke up, "Come on Bulla! We can do this! These guys are nothing!" These words of faith caused Bulla to nod in agreement.

"Oh really?" Said Cooler, surprising the two, "Because our dear friend said they were about in between Saibamen and Cell Juniors, whatever those are, and they would be far more than capable of handling you two."

"Hm. He clearly underestimated us." Bulla replied and nodded to Lucy. The two powered up to their max and shocked their friends.

'Impressive. I didn't know they were this far ahead in their training.' Thought Hisashi before he returned to the matter at hand.

In an instant the Meta-Saibas jumped at their opponents with screams and the eight blinked out of view, fighting at a different location.

"Well who do you want boys? I don't have a personal grudge against anyone here, so take your pick." The king said putting his arms on his sides.

Freeza put his hand to his chin in thought, "I despise all three equally. But since Hisashi betrayed me I'll fight…" the frost demon was cut off as a punch was delivered to his gut.

"You think this is a game?" Yelled Yuken as he panted, "Jacks fought you first, and Hisashi had months to make his move. Now it's my turn!" The boy his eyes as he stared at his opponent as another breeze blew by, "You took my life from me. Now you're gonna pay."

The small cyborg chuckled, "Very well. I suppose I do owe you at least a warm-up. But you'll get no more from me, little boy." Yuken's rage burst at the comment and he launched forward, taking Freeza with him over the mountain.

King Cold shook his head in irritation, "Freeza truly needs to learn some manners. Well Cooler take your pick."

"Hmm… him." The Icejin said pointing at Jacks, "Hisashi and I have a sort of… friendship, and I would prefer not to kill him. You can do so if you wish. Besides, according to the records this Jackson Game is the strongest of them, and I wish to see what my new strength can accomplish."

The Saiyan smiled and took off his thick orange coat and black sweater, revealing his fighting gi, "Fine by me. But I warn you, I'm not gonna go easy on you just cause I knew your clone."

The Saiyan and metal being took off towards the West to find a good open space to battle, leaving Cold and Hisashi behind.

The king began to do arm stretches as he spoke, "Ah Hisashi. You had such potential. Too bad I have to kill you. To be honest I liked you. Sort of like the lone, silent warrior of the group who would do anything for the respect of the leader." Cold was caught off guard as the long-haired Saiyan laughed quietly.

"That was all an act I'm afraid. The true me is actually quite destructive. And unlike you, I have no reason to hold back against my opponent."

The mammoth smiled darkly as he bellowed, "Very well then. If it must be done, it must be done." Cold bent and entered a fighting stance, "Any last words."

"A question actually: How does my boot taste?" The king was so caught off guard that he only noticed the kick after it struck him. The fight was now on. But who would win?

* * *

In the distance Cooler and Jacks faced off again, waiting for the other to make a move. Deciding to mess with his opponent and make Jacks ease his guard, Cooler started some pre-battle banter.

"So, Super Saiyan." The Icejin prince said folding his arms, "Are you truly all these records say you are, because I highly doubt it."

"Oh, why is that?" The Saiyan asked while keeping his guard up.

"Quite simple really: I slaughtered millions before, and you Saiyans were the easiest to kill." Jacks growled, "Yes Saiyans may fight with all your being, but your power is miniscule. Saiyans really are just a pathetic race of monkeys. But you specifically are impressive, even if you are the only being alive with no semblance of mercy."

Jacks kept his stance, "What are you babbling about now?"

"I read your records as well. Does Planet Nemo ring a bell?" the Saiyan's eyes widened in shock and Cooler continued, "Twenty million warriors, said to be equal with Saiyans, all dead. That got you quite the promotion, didn't it… the Warrior Murderer?"

"That nickname is from a past life. A life no one will know about. I will pay for my crimes when my time comes, but as for now I will protect what is important to me, no matter what!" Jacks increased his power to the max and blew wind in all directions.

Smirking, Cooler opened his arms and said, "Well then by all means, come at me!"

**[BGM: ]**

Jacks shot forward and fired a kick that Cooler blocked with his forearm. The Saiyan surprised the cyborg with a blast to the face, sending Cooler down to Earth.

The Saiyan reappeared behind him and kicked his back, sending Cooler back up where he was met with a fist to the stomach. Thinking quickly, Cooler grabbed Jacks' arm and threw the Saiyan, following up with a barrage of purple energy blasts.

A huge cloud of smoke was thrown up when the blasts connected, blocking Jacks from Cooler's sensors. A warning light flashed on Cooler's HUD and the cyborg turned around and grabbed the Super Saiyan's leg, smirking at his surprised opponent and followed up by punching him in the groin and smacking the Saiyan down with his tail, creating a crater in the Earth.

With amazing resilience, Jacks stood up and screamed in rage. His body was slightly bulked as his hair became even spikier and his aura gained arcs of blue lightning.

Cooler stared on as the Super Saiyan Two glared at him. Disappearing from view, Cooler was awestruck as a fist went through his abdomen and a voice in his subconscious spoke: "Vital systems damaged. Repair time: ten minutes."

'I won't have ten minutes! I need to end this now!' The cyborg pushed the fist out of his body and turned to face his opponent who grinned, "Alright monkey, let's play hardball." Cooler brought his power to max and the two entered an exchange of blows.

The sounds of thunder rolled through the mountains as each blow connected. Trees bent backwards as the two traveled at supersonic speeds and only the shockwaves of punches and kicks meeting could be seen.

Eventually Jacks managed to score a hit on Cooler's chin and capitalized as he grabbed the frost demon's neck and began to crush it with his arm.

Cooler retaliated with a punch to the kidney making Jacks release him and the cyborg followed up with a kick to the face and followed him down, firing a deadly blast from his hand. Jacks spun in the air to avoid it and the blast hit the ground, creating a gigantic explosion and a crater to match.

The Saiyan panted as he felt the form beginning to take its toll, 'Darn it! I can't keep this up for much longer. So far I've only scored one decent hit and he's on infinite stamina.' The Saiyan's thoughts were interrupted as a fist connected with his face, making his vision temporarily blurry.

"So Saiyan, ready to die?" Cooler didn't wait for an answer as he unleashed a battalion of strikes and blows onto Jacks' face and abdomen. The Saiyan blocked few attacks and his defense seemed to be non-existent.

An idea then sprang into his mind. Using Cooler's body as a springboard, Jacks leapt in front of the sun's rays and placed his fingers on his forehead.

"Solar…" the cyborg chuckled and put his arms in front of his face and closed his optical sensors, 'Foolish being. Thinking I would fall for such a trick.' Cooler was surprised when the attack was not completed and perimeter alarms went off.

Opening his eyes he found Jacks' hand directly in front of his face and a yellow ball of energy prepared.

The Saiyan smirked at Cooler's shock, "Just so you know, I never did learnt how to do the Solar Flare. Later." The Saiyan the fired the attack which became a yellow blast of energy. But the attack continued as Cooler screamed in terror and Jacks poured all his energy into it, pressing further until the sky itself seemed dark in comparison to the energy.

Jacks ceased his attack and his hand smoked from all the energy, but gave a small chuckle upon finding Cooler's body without a head and falling to the ground.

"Amateur. Falling for a simple trick."

**[Stop BGM]**

Now without a head all the vital control systems of the cyborg were gone, meaning the body was no longer operational and Cooler's consciousness was permanently gone.

Ceasing his Super Saiyan form, Jacks slowly descended to the ground and fell to his hands and knees, discovering that his energy had been sapped and his injuries were far worse than thought.

'Crud. I'm gonna need a senzu bean soon or I'm dead. I just hope the others can find me… and that they can win…'

With Jacks down for the count and in need of serious medical attention, will he survive the harsh Winter conditions? And what of the other fighters? Do they have a hope of defeating their opponents?

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all I have to say now besides: please review!**


	5. Question

**A/N: Wow! It's been ages since I updated this! A lot of life stuff has gotten in the way recently, and I'm also managing several other fics. But the main reason I kept this off was because I need to keep up my quality and I've learnt some new things while I've been gone.**

**Keeping in mind with this, I have looked back and thought this story is not getting it's due and I've made some errors in DBZ logic.**

**Therefore I am putting up a pole on my profile: Should I delete what I have on the site and start over with it being better than ever, or continue what I have now?**

**(Keeping with site rules, no chapter can be only an author note, so I need to put a bit of story here. This can be considered non-canon.)**

Bra and Lucy fought with all their might, the mechanical Saibamen's numbers slowly dwindling, but the girls were running low on energy.

"Well, it's been an honor fighting with you." Said Bra in a huff.

"Same here kid. You have some decent moves." Replied Lucy, also out of breath. With a war cry the two jumped back into the fray with the last of their energy, uncertain if they would live.

**A/N: Anyways, please check my profile for the poll and vote there.**


	6. Poll Results

**A/N: Well I've given this some decent time and the votes are in:**

**I WILL be restarting this story. Now allow me to explain my reasoning:**

**I have learnt so much since starting this story, and recently looked back at how it was. Though it was still a fun read, it wasn't very good and my logic wasn't all that thought out. I knew it would be so unfair to start over after you guys have come so far, so I'm choosing to do this as an alternate way to get me back into this story.**

**I am also glad to say I am going to start this story tomorrow, so it will be out (hopefully) sometime this week.**

**Well, that's all I've got, so till next time, good luck to you, your family and your friends and have a great day!**


End file.
